


Cooking Classes

by AndyCristy



Category: Ereri - Fandom
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Getting distracted, M/M, Too Much Blushing, cooking class au, ereri, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyCristy/pseuds/AndyCristy
Summary: Eren decided to get productive this summer, only to see himself about to fall for an unexpected person, who turns out to be a clean freak and a hot cook.





	1. Chapter 1

{Eren’s POV}

I woke up to the feeling of the hot sun hitting my face, it was Summer already, first year high school just finished. I moved to my bathroom, and brushed my teeth, and went down to see my sister Mikasa making breakfast.

“Morning, you got any plans today?”, Mikasa asked, while flipping some eggs.

“Maybe, not sure yet.”, I said, moving to the couch, turning on the TV.

“Remember you got cooking class?”, she said

“What? Since when?”, I asked, trying to recall.

{Mini - Flashback}

It was the end of school, and everyone was bursting out of the school doors, while Mikasa and I were just walking.

“Hey Mikasa, what are you going to do in Summer?”, I asked

“Maybe some sports?”, she said, changing the channels

“I might do some cooking class.”, I said

“What makes you think you can cook?”, she laughed

“I got a right to.”, I said slightly hitting her shoulder

“Whatever.”, she continued laughing

{End of flashback}

“Oh yeah. I don’t got any plans, so why not?”, I said, getting up and moving to the dining table

Mikasa handed me a plate of eggs and bacon, which I loved.

“When I go to cooking class, you don’t have to cook anymore.”, I said

“Let’s see. Let’s hope you won’t burn up the whole kitchen.”, she let out a laugh

I started filling my mouth up with food. When, I finished I moved my plate near the sink. And called Armin.

“Hey Armin. You wanna go to cooking class with me?”, I asked

“Cooking class? What made you want to do some cooking?”, he asked

“I want to prove Mikasa that I’ll be a better cook than her.”, I said, imagining myself rubbing it all in her face

“Um, okay. When?”, he asked

“I don’t know, I’ll ask Sasha since she loves cooking.”, I said

I said bye and hung up. I dialed Sasha’s number.

“What do you want?”, I heard her chewing on something, as always

“Do you know any cooking class?”, I asked, landing on the couch again

“Um, yah. I’m going to one next week. Why?”, she asked

“Armin and I want to join.”, I said

“Um, okay. I’ll just register you.”, she said

“Okay, thanks. Could you pick us up?”, I asked

“Sure, just text me your address. And I’ll tell you what time.”, she said, finishing her food

“Sure, thanks again.”, I said, hanging up

I texted her my address, and told Armin everything after.

“So? Did you find one?”, Mikasa asked

“Found one. Sasha told me.”, I said, going up to my room

“Good luck.”, she said, still laughing


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of Cooking Class

{Next week}

I woke up because I was really excited, I went to the bathroom and took a shower, and brushed my teeth. After I finished, I heard a knock on the door.

“Hey Armin.”, Mikasa said, opening the door

“Where’s Eren?”, he asked, entering the house

“I’m upstairs!”, I shouted from upstairs

I got downstairs and got to eat my breakfast.

“So, Mikasa who will you be with?”, I asked

“Annie, and some others.”, she said

We heard a honk outside. It was Sasha.

“She’s excited.”, Armin said

“Bye, Mikasa.”, Armin and I said, leaving the house

We entered the car, and Sasha was stuffing her mouth with toast. The whole ride to Cooking Class was just Sasha speaking with pieces of toast going to out faces. It took us about 10 minutes to get to Class.

It looks like Sasha knew this place very well.

“Sasha? Have you been here?”, I asked, poking her

“Um, yah. I’m well known here.”, she said, looking for the classroom

‘Of course she’s well known. She would stuff her face with food from the kitchen, for sure.’ I said laughing quietly.

“Here!”, she said, pulling both Armin and my sleeves.

When we entered, we saw familiar faces. I saw Connie, Jean, Hanji, Ymir, Krista, Erwin, and others (I forgot the others name.). But, there was this face that didn’t seem familiar to me. He had this black hair, that looks so soft. He had this grey eyes that looked amazing. He looked as if he was going to kill everyone here. And he was short. I silently chuckled at what I thought. 

I stared at him too long, that he caught me staring at him. I looked away as fast as I can, and I felt my cheeks fluster.

‘Grumpy.’ I thought to myself.

{Levi’s POV}

Ugh, people with smiles on their faces bother me so much. I keep a steady face, to let people know that I’m not interested in talking.

‘Why did I even go here in the first place. Oh, yeah, Hanji.’ I sighed, and made a ‘tsk’ sound.

I felt eyes looking at me, I looked around and saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking right at me. This guy had messy brown hair, and he seemed tall. I shot him a look, and he suddenly looked away. I made a ‘tsk’ sound again.

Then, Hanji came and pulled me by the sleeve.

“What the hell do you want?”, I asked, pushing her hand away

“Don’t you wanna meet new people?”, she asked, but she already knew the answer

“No.”, I said, getting away from her

“Well, you have too. There’s new people.”, she said, pulling me into a group of people

And that’s when I saw that brat with emerald green eyes again.

{Eren’s POV}

Sasha walked up to a group of people, who some I knew. She introduced us to all of them, and I was just stealing some glances from that grumpy guy.

And then, Hanji pulled someone into the group.

“Hey guys. This is Levi.”, she said, he was getting away again, and Hanji got the strength to catch him again

‘Levi, is that grumpy guy’s name.’ I started to blush again.

“This is Eren.”, Hanji said pointing her finger at me.

“This is Armin.”, she pointed to Armin

“Can I leave now?”, Levi asked, trying to get away

“No, class is also about to start anyways.”, Hanji said, still grabbing him by the sleeves

I totally forgot about the Cooking Class. Then, a scary looking person popped out of nowhere, which made everyone stand up, including me and Armin.

“I am Keith Shadis, your cooking teacher.”, he said, looking at each and one of us

I suddenly thought of Levi in an apron, and holding a wooden spoon, looking pissed and cute at the same time. I felt my cheeks warm up again, and immediately let go of the thought.

I saw a huge shadow in front of me, and it totally caught my attention.

“What is your name?”, Sir Keith asked, his eyes piercing through me

“Eren. Eren Jaeger.”, I stuttered

“Stop fantasizing about your girlfriend.”, Sir Keith said

I heard people laugh and giggle. And Sir Keith obviously didn’t know I was gay.

“Shut up, all of you! That doesn’t only apply to Eren, also to all of you.”, Sir Keith yelled

After our introduction, everyone was grouped to our skills. And I was stuck with Armin. Levi looked as if he was an expert, same with Sasha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren can't stop his blushing, always stealing glances from Levi.. And, they get to talk.

{Eren’s POV}

On our first day, we just started with an egg. I knew how so it was really easy.

“What the hell is that, Jaeger?”, Sir Keith said shouting right at my ear, making me flinch

“It’s an egg. S-sir!”, I stuttered

“I’m not an idiot, Jaeger! I know what it is. But, why does it look like that?, he shouted

I looked at my egg, it looked great. I don’t get why he’s upset.

“What’s wrong with it, Sir?”, I asked, still scared that I might get shouted at again.

“I asked for scrambled eggs. And I get this piece of crap.”, he said shouting “Do it again!”, he said, leaving me alone now

I guess I heard it wrong.. Right after our ‘scene’ everyone was looking right at me, and the egg that I cooked.

I heard someone make a sound ‘tsk’ and I already knew who it was. I looked around and Levi just walked pass me.

After the incident, I made a new ‘scrambled’ egg, and presented it. Showed it to Sir Keith, and he approved, also telling me to pay attention.

I got the incident out of my system and went back to reality. 

I sometimes steal some glances from Levi, because he looked really serious when it comes to cooking and cleaning. And he still looked cute. I guess I’m admiring him now. I suddenly went back to reality, and I was looking for Levi.

“Oi brat, clean your area.”, he said, suddenly popping up

“Um, yeah.. I will.”, I said, feeling my cheeks fluster again

“Faster.”, he said, walking away

After he left. Sir Keith announced that we only had classes by Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Which he ended our Class right after.

{Levi’s POV}

That brat’s dirty. Although, it would be fun playing around with him.

“Hey, Levi! Class just finished, you wanna go out with the others?”, Hanji said, coming over

“No”, I said

“I know your little crush with that new guy.”, she said, playing around

“So?”, I asked, waving her away, trying to get the redness in my face out

“Well, your coming with us.”, she said, grabbing me by the collar.

{Eren’s POV}

Hanji invited us to go out after Classes, since I didn’t really have anything to do, why not?

“Sure, we’ll come.”, Armin said

“We’ll just carpool with Sasha.”, I said

“Eren, I’ve noticed something today.”, he said

“What?”, I asked

“You’ve got a little crush on Levi, don’t you?”, he said, with a wide smile on his face

“So? Come on, Sash’s waiting.”, I said, blushing again

“Really..”, he said laughing, going to Sasha

We went in two different cars, one was Sasha’s and the other one was Erwin’s. We arrived in a nearby Cafe. We got out of the car, and I saw Levi getting out of the car also. I felt my heart flutter.

‘Come on, it’s just the first day, why am I falling so easily?’ I tried controlling myself.

I noticed that I was just standing there, and everyone was inside, except Levi was standing in front of me.

“Oi brat, why the hell are you just standing there?”, he asked, looking at me like he’s disgusted.

“Sorry..”, I said, moving to the door

“Do you really have a girlfriend?”, he suddenly asked, stopping me from walking to the door

“Um, no. I’m gay.”, I said shyly, looking away

I don’t really know what’s happening right now. But, it looked like he was interested. Which made me blush madly again.

‘Why do I blush so easily? Damn it.’

I realized again that I was alone outside. Well, he left me, and I got to the door immediately. I was still red as a tomato and I felt eyes looking at both of us.

{Levi’s POV}

I’m not the type of person to tell things, especially if it considers something about me.

“What did you talk about?”, Hanji whispered, pulling me closer

“He’s gay.”, I said, keeping a firm face

“Oh wow. You might actually have a chance.”, Hanji said, smiling

I smirked, knowing the fact that maybe I do have a chance.

We really didn’t do anything, we just sat and talked. I sometimes saw Eren looking or staring at me.


	4. Chapter 4

{Eren’s POV}

I walked home, still thinking about our little conversation. He didn’t really say anything, but the fact that I did get to talk to him made my heart jump. No matter how short our conversation was, it actually still mattered to me.

“Eren? Is there something wrong?”, Armin said, surprising me

“Oh, yah. I forgot that you were still here.”, I said, putting a little smile on my face

“You’ve been absent minded lately. And red also.”, he said

“I’m fine.”, I said, smiling at him reassuring that I am fine.

‘Maybe I’m sick?’ I may be having a fever though. Getting my cheeks red, having too much thoughts.

Armin and I splitted ways, and said our goodbyes. I was nearly home, got into bed, and just let my thought wonder around.

{Levi’s POV}

Next Cooking Class is on Wednesday. I guess I won’t be getting to see the brat tomorrow. He seemed to be a pretty bad cook compared to me. Maybe I’ll be giving him some lessons.

‘Why the hell are my thoughts cooped up because of that brat?’ I made a ‘tsk’ sound

I sat down on the couch, still switching channels even though I paid no attention. my mind still drifting into that brat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji invites Levi, Eren, and Armin to practice, but there were changes of plans.

{Eren’s POV}

I woke up, by the sound of my phone’s alarm. I looked at it. It says 6:34. I didn’t really have plans today since we didn’t have Cooking Classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I guess I could take my mind off Levi. This thought actually made me blush slightly.

I got out of bed, and moved out of my room. I didn’t see Mikasa in the kitchen so it meant she was still asleep, which mean I had to eat cereal for breakfast. While walking over to the kitchen, my phone rang.

“Who’s this?”, I asked, grabbing a bowl

“Um, this is Hanji!”, she said, screaming at me

“Do you need anything?”, I asked, pausing for a moment

“Were wondering if you wanted to come have practice with us. It seems like yesterday you were having a hard time.”, she said

“Um, I just didn’t pay atten-“, I said, as she cut me of

“Anyways, I’ll come by your house at 11, and you could invite Armin also!”, she said, hanging up.

I let out a sigh, I guess I won’t be taking a day off today. I called Armin, told him everything, and agreed that he would come over.

I continued to grab a random cereal in the cupboard, and some milk.

After a few minutes, Armin arrived. I checked my phone for the time. 7:15. I guess we got to wait for a really long time. We just sat down, watched some reality TV shows and sometimes we nodded off.

I was bothered by the thought ‘Would Levi be there?’ I didn’t really answer my own questions, because I don’t want to hope for it and get hurt after.

I tried getting him out of my head, and he just kept lingering there. About how he looked serious while he cleaned and cooked. How his eyes could hold so much emotions, without showing them. I wanted to get to know more about him.

{Levi’s POV}

Ugh, Hanji again. My phone ringing, seeing her face pop up. I answered the phone.

“What do you want?”, I said coldly

“Your brat’s coming. Want to come along?”, she said happily “You could get some ‘alone’ time with him.”, she said giggling

“Ugh, fine. I’m only doing this because he needs my help.”, I said, trying to get the red out of my cheeks

Eventually, whenever I felt my cheeks heat up, I control myself not to. Which I got used to it.

“Were picking him up later by 11. You gonna carpool with us?”, she asked

“Sure.”, I said, hanging up on her

Checked my phone, it read 10:35. I guess I got some more time to prepare.

{Hanji’s POV}

I’m really excited to see Eren and Levi together. I silently giggle to the thought of it. They actually looks so cute together.

‘I hope my plan works. Cause, I know Levi wants some alone time with Eren.’ I laughed at the thought

I got to my car, and drove to Levi’s house first, since it was nearer.

About a few minutes, I arrived and kept on beeping until Levi was out of his house. I know that he would get annoyed but I didn’t care, and he looked really cute when he’s annoyed. He got out and he really looked pissed.

“What the fuck was that for?”, he asked

“Nothing.”, I kept a huge smile on my face, like I always do

“Come on. Let’s move on to the brat’s house.”, he said, keeping a firm look

It took us about a 10 minute drive. It was really hard to make Levi grin, or even chuckle. It was impossible. I teased him on the way to Eren’s house, and he just ignored me, as always.

“Were here!”, I said

“Do you always have to be loud?”, he asked, already knowing the answer

“YES!”, I said, getting out of the car


	6. Chapter 6

{Eren’s POV}

I heard a knock on the door, and I bet it’s Hanji. I opened the door and yelled at my face.

“Let’s go!”, she screamed, making me slightly scared of her now

“Who else is coming?”, I asked

“Levi and that’s it.”, she said with a huge smile

I felt blood rush up to my cheeks again. Damn, I really got to control myself.

“Where are we supposed to cook?”, I asked, still curious

“At the same place we do. I already asked Sir Keith for permission, he said sure.”, she said

From Hanji being so loud, Armin appeared, and Mikasa woke up. Congratulations Hanji.

“What’s with the loudness?”, Mikasa asked, rubbing off the sleepiness in her eyes

“Hanji. By the way, were going out to cook. You staying home?”, I asked

“Nah, I’m going with Annie later.”, she said, waving us out

We left the house, and went to the car, seeing Levi in the front seat.

“What the hell took so long?”, he asked

‘Grumpy, as always.’

“Just some talking.”, Hanji said, driving of to where we have class

We just sat there at the back, very quiet. We soon arrived in the building. We went inside, and it seemed really quiet than when there are Cooking Classes. There wasn’t that much people.

We soon went to the room and fixed our stuff.

“What are we supposed to make today?”, Armin asked, putting down his bag

“I don’t know, maybe the basics.”, Hanji said

{Armin’s POV}

Hanji went over to me, and whispered something in my ears.

“Okay, so I’ve got a devious plan.”, she whispered, she told me the details

‘This is actually a great plan.’

“Why are you whispering? We’ve got the whole room to ourselves.”, Levi said, making him more angry

“Well, something just came up. And Armin and I needed to go somewhere. To.. Get ingredients.”, Hanji said, looking all innocent.

I was actually trying to stop my laughter. I was just standing here, like a complete idiot.

‘Great excuse.’

“Anyways, you and Eren have fun. When we come back, I want Eren to be as good as Sir Keith.”, Hanji said, grabbing my sleeve.


	7. Chapter 7

{Eren’s POV}

‘Well, this is awkward.’ I again, felt my cheeks blush knowing that it was only Levi and I left.

“Oi brat. We’ll start with the basics. And gather the ingredients.”, he said, looking right at me

He showed me what we were going to make. It looked like we were going to make a whole meal for at least 2 people. It included an appetizer, a main course, and dessert.

It looked like we would take long doing all this.  
I gathered all the ingredients from the fridge (which magically appeared). We started with the appetizer.

“Were going to make ‘Bangers and Mash Bombs’ for the appetizer, which contains potatoes.”, he said, handing me a peeler and a potato

I suddenly remembered Sasha, who ate a steamed potato when school started, and got scolded. I tried to let out a laugh, but knowing that Levi was here, I know I wouldn’t want to.

“Oi brat, pay attention.”, he said, getting my attention.

I was actually scared to death, so I kept quiet, and he seemed bothered by it.

‘Doesn’t he want me to keep quiet?’

“Look brat, I won’t bite, unless you want me to. So don’t just stand there.”, he smirked

I suddenly let out a blush and he totally noticed it.

“Sure.”, I just commented back

‘Sure? What the hell, Eren!’

I started to get conscious of whatever I said around Levi.

“This recipe is a bit complicated, so listen properly.”, he said, starting off with the ingredients

I just listened attentively, so I won’t get scolded at. I got everything right so far, and I seemed proud of myself for a moment. But, from time to time I would still look at Levi, and blush madly. He would even sometimes look back at me.

“What are you looking at?”, he said

“N-nothing.”, I stuttered, and he smirked

{Levi’s POV}

I saw him staring, as usual. He seemed pretty attentive, but still he gets distracted easily, I think I should play around with him.

“Eren, are you single?”, I asked, still keeping a firm face

“Huh? Um.. yes. Why?”, he said, still frightened, but still a blush on his face

I walked over to him, and he doesn’t seem to back away, so it was okay for him. We were too close, that I could feel him breathe.

“I was just wondering.”, I said, looking at all his facial features, how green his eyes were, and how his chocolate hair ironically smelled like chocolate.

We were so close, I could kiss him. I started running my thumb around his cheeks, making them heat up. But, this had to wait for later. 

Then, I slowly put away my fingers and went back to my station and continued mashing some potatoes.

He looked pretty flustered and annoyed by me teasing him.

{Eren’s POV}

‘What the hell just happened? He’ll just come here and run his fingers in my cheeks, and walk off like nothing happened? This guy, is hard to read. Oh, we’ll play that game.’

Of course, I was still frozen from what just happened.

“Oi, why are you just standing there? Get back to work.”, he said, getting back to what he was doing

I just kept quiet, and began my work again. I was thinking of a diabolical plan to get revenge for what he just did. But more seductive.

We weren’t permitted to turn on the AC, so all we had was a fan, which still made me sweat like crazy. So, I started taking off my shirt, and got my apron, which I brought with me incase we needed it. Levi seemed bothered, yet he looked like he liked it.

“Oi brat? What the hell are you doing? Your disgusting, you have sweat all over you.”, he said, stopping at whatever he did, and for the first time he blushed

“It’s really hot in here, don’t you think?”, I said, teasing him


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joking around, but is it really a joke?

{Levi’s POV}

‘What the hell does this brat think he’s doing? Thinking he could just give back revenge this easily. Huh, let’s play.’

I know it’s fucking hot in here, but it doesn’t mean he could take his shirt off.

‘Even though he sweats all over, he still looked amazingly hot.’

Although, I was rather liking this. Even though he had an apron on, I could still visualize him with abs and his toned skin making him look even better. And I felt more sweat take over my face, which I hated. I still felt heat in my cheeks.

I looked away, stopped myself from blushing and continued.

“Stop fantasizing about me, Jaeger. Get back to work, we still got a lot to do.”, I said, starting to where I left to

“Maybe, your the one fantasizing about me, Levi.”, he said, smirking, which he looked good in

Didn’t realize he had more courage than before. You just had to play with him, and he becomes feisty. Which made me turn on by him.

‘Well, shit, I think I’m starting to like this brat.’

{Eren’s POV}

Looking at him, he still had some blush in his cheeks. He should blush more often, he looked cute.

Levi started frying whatever we just made, and he looked serious.

After what I just said to him, he seemed even more quiet and he looked hotter for some reason.

After he fried everything, he sat down. I guess were taking breaks for now. I took off my apron for a while. Exposing my abs (I worked out from time to time). Levi looked right at me, cheeks flushed.

“It is getting hot in here, don’t you think?”, he said, smirking, looking like he wants a challenge

I was surprised with what he did next. He took off his shirt also, revealing a trail of abs also, yet I’m the one who’s being mesmerized. His perfect toned body makes everything suit him.

I just stared like an idiot, blushing even more than ever. 

“What you looking at, Jaeger? You know it’s rude to stare?”, he said, smirking, making me look away

He just rested there. And I still feel my cheeks heat up, I tried distracting myself. I looked at the clock, it was 1. We took some time just for the appetizer. We might be taking long here, which I would want to happen.

We took our lunch, which we packed, and went back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has been bothering Eren for a while, and he knows something is up
> 
> Nothing much in this chapter, sorry for taking so long to update~

{Levi’s POV}

He still seemed flustered. We shouldn’t really waste any time now.

“Oi, let’s start with the main course. This will be even harder and more complicated.”, I said, getting his attention

“What’s it going to be?”, he asked, still having red cheeks

‘Will his cheeks ever go back to normal?’

“Were making Chicken Cordon Bleu. What kind of pasta do you like?”, I asked, still keeping a firm face

“Anything would be fine, you?”, he asked, looking at me

“Carbonara.. Let’s start.”, I said, still not looking at him

I told him all the ingredients that will be needed, and how to do it, so that he knows, I assigned him to do the pasta, while I make the Cordon Bleu.

I was still sweating from the heat, it’s like the fan made no difference, I stole a glance from Eren, he was shining with sweat. Although his abs were aligned perfectly, shining as it hit the sun rays. I quickly looked away still feeling the heat in my cheeks.

I cut the chicken, and prepared all the things to be prepared, while Even was cooking the pasta.

After a few seconds passed by, minutes, then an hour. We only talked about how to make this and that, and what to do.

{Eren’s POV}

Levi seemed so focused.

‘What’s gonna happen to all these food after anyways?’ this kept bothering me

“Hey Levi, what’s gonna happen after all the food we made?”, looking over him

“You’ll see.”, he said, still not looking

‘What the hell do you mean ‘let’s see’’ making me even more confused.

I still stole glances from him, his body was perfect, how his skin looked toned and his abs in rows.

I was kinda glad that Armin and Hanji left us, but with all these awkward silences, it felt weird.

{Time Skip}

Levi was already finishing up, so did I. The whole kitchen smelled so good, it made me hungry. It was almost 5, we took really long just making the appetizer and the main course.

“Eren, what time do you eat dinner?”, Levi suddenly asked

“Somewhat by 6”, I said, facing him, he was still sweating

We took our rest, we placed the appetizer and the rest somewhere where it won’t get spoiled.  
The reply ‘We’ll see’ has been going through my head. I do wonder what’s going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff in here, I think by 2 more chapters the smut will come out hopefully~ I'll try finishing this as soon as possible.
> 
> I have Wattpad also: @Domiane (idk why my name is like that)

{Levi’s POV}

Eren looked as if he knew something was up, I know Hanji and Armin had this in mind, I had to go along with it.

We were still sweating and half naked, the tension between us has a different feeling.

‘Do I really like this brat? Tch, how stupid of me.’

I got rid of the thought and realized were quite late for dinner, so we just had to rush it up, in an exciting way~

“Brat, let’s skip dessert.”, I said, still thinking of another alternative

“What, why?”, he asked, in his pouty face, cheeks big enough to get squished

Something came up, I know what to do~

“Because were running late, how about we just rest, we did well enough for today.”, I said

“Um, sure..”, he said, still confused, silently moving away

I look at the clock, 5: 30, I still got time. I got out of the room in a hurry without telling Eren, I have to prepare everything. No one was in the building today, since I got my own key card anyways, we could do anything we want~

‘I bet that brat’s wondering what’s happening’, I laugh under my breath

{Eren’s POV}

Why the hell did he just leave all of a sudden? Did something happen? God, this guy isn’t only hot, but he’s also nerve racking.

I look around, with nothing to do. I instantly see Levi’s shirt on the floor, where he left it.

“Ohhhh~”, I said feeling excited and queasy at the same time

I instantly stand up and rush into it, diving right into the shirt. I lift it up and sniffed it (random kink out of nowhere) God, he smelled so good like Vanilla and sex (totally unusual smell, but I love it).

‘I wonder what kind of kink Levi has.. Why am I thinking this?’

I again realized that I was half naked, I grabbed my shirt from where I left it and put it on. 

A few minutes passed and I’m still wondering where Levi is. I miss his presence, how his rows of abs distracted me and how his height bothered me but it was really cu-

Levi bursted out of nowhere, him still half naked, sweating. He rushed to where the foods were, I was just plain confused. I looked at the clock, 6:11.

“Where the hell were you?-“, I said, waiting for an answer, but instead I get ignored

He grabs all the food 2 by 2.

“Stay here, don’t follow me or I’ll kick your ass out.”, he said, staring right through my soul. I just felt a chill run down me? Fuck, that was scary. I stayed still for a while, until he left the room and entered and left again. This time he didn’t come back until a few minutes.

Still confused as fuck, he can’t just tell me what to do (except for the fact that he might kill me just with his death stare)

After a few minutes passed, Levi appeared, walking towards me, I was sitting down while he was standing right in front of me. He grabs my wrist and pulls me along with him. He led me to the door, and still holding on without saying a word. We pass through doors and hallways, not looking back. Levi’s back also looks hot, how? I feel myself blush madly at the thought, I don’t care if he sees, I want him to know..


End file.
